


"Please begin.  Greg."

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for thirdbird's fic, The Summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please begin.  Greg."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Summons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533116) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 




End file.
